Tangled
by Noire Rigel
Summary: Plisetsky miraba con admiración la mano contraria hasta que lo vio. Conocía ese brillo dorado pues lo había odiado y envidiado desde la primera vez... ¿Qué tanto requería para dejar de ser la sombra de esa persona? Paciencia, eso era lo que necesitaba. (Yuruuri Week - Día 2: Angst)


_**Disclaimer:**_ YOI no me pertenece, triste como esta cosa.

Mi aporte a la Yuruuri Week - Día 2: Angst

Tomé específicamente el tema de "Ruptura", aunque no precisamente de los protagonistas. Ambos ya están más crecidos y se podría considerar una especie de AU, más por la pareja que por el contexto.

* * *

El vaho salía de sus labios formando diversas figuras en el aire, caminaba tranquilo de regreso a casa con su cabello cubierto por una gruesa gorra, una bufanda, gafas de colores y un confortable abrigo. Decir que su grupo de fanáticas se había cansado con los años era mentir, pero luego de tener que discutirlo más de una vez, logró que aceptaran dejarlo en paz a ciertas horas, siempre y cuando accediera a hacerles compañía en actividades exclusivas del grupo que formaban. No le interesaba, pero lo hacía por tener algo de paz al menos a las horas que tenía para regresar a donde lo estaban esperando.

Entró con la llave que le pertenecía y lentamente se fue quitando las prendas hasta que quedó a la vista el resto de su ropa con ligeros toques de animal print, que no había cambiado mucho a pesar de los años, además de su cabello que caía grácil amarrado por una baja coleta. Tal vez debería pensar en cortarlo pronto pero de momento no estaba interesado. _No quería ser la sombra de esa persona._

– **Estoy en casa…**

Saludó y para su sorpresa no recibió respuesta alguna. Caminó sin cuidado por el lugar hasta que encontró a su compañero de vivienda recostado en el sofá, al parecer se había dormido esperándolo y ahora se encontraba con el brazo derecho colgando en una posición que seguramente dolería una vez que despertara si no se acomodaba antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El rubio que había crecido ya todo lo que debía crecer bufó pero se acercó para sentarse en el piso frente a la figura de quien era mayor que él. El japonés parecía haberse estancado en su edad y no envejecía ni un ápice, aparte de las ligeras arrugas de expresión que se iban marcando en sus ojos y en la comisura de sus labios por tanto sonreír. Sin duda era toda una obra de arte verlo cuando se encontraba dormido.

Él por su parte, recordaba con suma claridad todas las veces que le había observado en secreto con el pasar de los años. Flexionó sus piernas para poder apoyar su mentón en sus rodillas mientras extendía una mano para tocar los finos dedos de Katsuki que temblaron un poco pero no lo suficiente para despertar al bello durmiente.

Sus manos le gustaban, _siempre_ le habían gustado. No era algo que aceptara en su adolescencia pero ahora sabía y podía decirlo con claridad. Le recordaban por la calidez a las manos de su abuelo y por su suavidad a las de su madre. Eran justamente esos dedos los que había terminado tomando más de una vez con el pasar de los años, hasta que un día no fue suficiente con solo toques y roces, y sus dedos se fueron entrelazando más seguido en momentos donde no era necesario.

Plisetsky miraba con admiración la mano contraria hasta que lo vio. Conocía ese brillo dorado pues lo había odiado y envidiado desde la primera vez. La bilis subió por su estómago y si hubiera sido su yo de 15 años, seguramente habría gritado para despertar al idiota que había nuevamente olvidado que no tenía que ponerse más ese dorado enlace.

Su mano tomó la muñeca contraria y llevó sus labios a tomar el anular, metiéndolo del todo en su boca para alcanzar con los dientes el borde del anillo y tomarse de ese punto. Con la calidez y humedad del gesto, el dueño de sus intenciones comenzó a despertar.

– _ **Vi-Victor… no –**_ la risita que salió al decir eso hizo hervir la sangre del ruso que por medio de clavar los dientes y arrastrarlos comenzó a quitar eso que debería haber tirado hace siglos. Dejó el anillo en medio de sus labios entreabiertos mientras recibía la mirada espantada de Yuuri. Ahora si estaba despierto y al ver su dedo húmedo y el aro dorado en la boca del menor entendió lo que ocurría, avergonzado bajó la vista _ **–. Yuri… Lo siento, me quedé…**_

El profesor de Ballet escupió el anillo sobre la alfombra antes de girarse para verlo otra vez.

– **Él ya no está aquí –** comentó a secas y luego besó el dorso de la mano de su acompañante a pesar de su notable enojo.

El japonés tembló con su tacto y asintió. Yuri por fin se dio el trabajo de medio sonreír y luego de levantarse, tomó asiento a horcajadas sobre las piernas de quien compartía su nombre, el mismo que se había robado su corazón entre otras cosas desde mucho antes de que estuviera consciente de sus sentimientos. Las manos de Katsuki se veían tan inquietas como su dueño y el ruso terminó tomando cada una con las suyas, para entrelazar los dedos. El menor era ya más alto que el otro pero seguía siendo ligero y por lo mismo no pesaba tanto como para aplastar a quien estaba debajo suyo.

– **Yo sí estoy aquí… ¿Qué no me ves? –** preguntó sin poder guardarse del todo la molestia que sentía. Sabía que no era un proceso rápido, pero a veces se cansaba de esperar.

Esta vez fue el turno de Katsuki de comportarse como el adulto que era. Luego de suspirar miró a quien había dejado de ser un niño, el mismo que le había regalado sus primeras veces y a quien se descubrió queriendo de una forma inexplicable.

– _ **Te veo, siempre te veo… –**_ dijo en un susurro apretando las manos del hombre. Lento pero seguro se inclinó hasta acomodar sus labios sobre los contrarios.

– **Estuviste bebiendo –** resaltó el rubio cuando se cortó el contacto.

– _ **Tal vez, solo un poco –**_ apartó la vista al sentirse descubierto.

El hada rusa del patinaje, que ya se había convertido en su propia versión masculina y más adulta, sacó algo de su bolsillo, y se lo metió en la boca. El japonés sin entender lo miró confundido. ¿Estaba enfermo y necesitaba pastillas? ¿Qué ocurría?

– _ **Yuri, ¿Estás… ?**_

No recibió respuesta pues su mano izquierda fue robada. Entre quejas notó que algunos de sus dedos eran consumidos por esa boca y su sonrojo se hizo más que evidente hasta que sintió cierto roce y los latidos se detuvieron de golpe en su pecho, amenazando con un infarto repentino.

– **La próxima vez que quieras ponerte un anillo, usa este… –** lo soltó dejando un último beso sobre la punta de sus dedos, en el anular brillaba uno de oro blanco.

– _ **Yuri… Esto… ¿Es una propuesta? –**_ tuvo que preguntar el mayor admirando el diseño que tenía el símbolo. Tan parecido y diferente al que yacía en el piso.

– **No, señor Katsuki, es un hecho –** afirmó con toda la seguridad que sentía sobre esa unión que acababa de sellar sin preguntar **–. Futuro señor Plisetsky, para ser exactos.**

Escuchar reír a Yuuri entonces mientras le abrazaba fue suficiente para sentirse más tranquilo ese día. Mandaría a fundir el otro anillo pues el entrenador de patinaje, Yuuri Katsuki, no iba a necesitarlo más. Tampoco iba a necesitar mucho tiempo más su apellido japonés, aunque entre ellos el tema temporal era relativo. ¿Eso importaba? No realmente, y es que no le molestaba tardar años si con eso hacía entender al tazón de cerdo que él no era Victor Nikiforov, que él si cumplía sus promesas. Y que sí era con quien debía estar por el resto de su vida. Si bien en su juventud no había sido un alma particularmente paciente, ya había aprendido. Esperar no era tan malo cuando sabías hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Se aceptan tomates pero no hateo, ¡Muchas gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!

Como Multishipper quería también participar aunque fuera un solo día en esta semana.

Saludos y gracias desde ya por las lecturas y comentarios!


End file.
